<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Body, In Soul by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689761">In Body, In Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bodyswap, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Engineer Tony Stark, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Multi, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Break Up, Pre-Slash, Prosthesis, Self-Worth Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had 2 soulmates: one that he had dated a couple years ago and gotten dumped, and one who was in love with the first. When they do a little rotational bodyswap, Tony manages to work it out where he doesn't have to deal with it. Until 3 years later when the happily married couple comes in to be part of the prosthetic limb trial that SI is doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Body, In Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Tony Stark Bingo K2-Physical Therapy</p><p>So originally this fic was supposed to be like 3 times as long but I couldn't figure out how to get from the first part to the second part so I slapped a quick ending on it and here we are ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“Hey," the hottie-- Steve-- said, "let's get out of here." </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tony raised an eyebrow. "How forward of you." </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve laughed like it was a joke instead of Tony just commenting, but he didn't think anything about it. He hadn't exactly been hiding his interest, after all. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Okay," Tony panted later, trying to catch his breath after a very thorough fucking, "we definitely are doing this again."</b>
</p><p><b>Steve laughed and kissed Tony's shoulder. "No complaints here."</b> </p><p>Tony looked in the mirror. Tilted his head and felt as the long hair hung in front of his face, obstructing his view. This had to be one of the weirdest experiences he'd had in his entire life. Granted that was how soulmate switch days always had been described, but a part of him had always thought that people were exaggerating. </p><p>Well, at least his soulmate was gorgeous as fuck. Hopefully that would be able to overcome the fact that he was one of Tony's ex's best friends. Long story short, Tony had been a <em> lot </em> more invested in the relationship than Steve, to the point that Tony thought they were serious and Steve thought they were little more than fuck buddies. Needless to say it hadn't ended well when Tony asked him to move in. If Tony wanted to be honest-- which he didn't-- that had hurt bad enough that Tony swore off dating until he recovered. And since he hadn't seen anyone after that yet... yeah. The universe was trying to screw him, and it was succeeding. The only reason Tony recognized the face in the mirror is because he'd snooped around on Steve's facebook profile and seen countless photos of the pair, dating back to elementary school. He should've snooped sooner and saved himself a hell of a lot of pain because the guy was obviously important to Steve. </p><p>But anyways. The gorgeous guy that was currently in Tony's body. He should probably call his phone to wake the guy up before he could do something. What he would do, Tony wasn't sure but he didn't really want to wait and find out. And thus began the search for the guy's cellphone because he was a massive weirdo who didn't keep it beside the bed. </p><p>Tony wasn't sure he would have found it at all if it hadn't started ringing. It was <em> under </em> the bed for whatever fucking reason, and trying to fish it out with only one arm was ridiculously annoying. He did manage to get it out, and then he was blinking at the screen because that was <em> his </em> number showing up. Guess his soulmate woke up already. "Hello?" </p><p>"<em>Oh my god Bucky, I am </em> <span class="u"> <em> freaking out</em></span><span class="u">.</span>" </p><p>Tony was inclined to believe that because it <em> was </em> his freaking out voice. Before Tony could say anything-- not that he knew what to say, mind-- he kept talking. </p><p>"It's Steve by the way and it's my <em> fucking </em> switch day, only I can't enjoy it because it turns out it's Tony <em> fucking </em> Stark and we broke up a year ago! Oh my god he's going to wake up next to Peggy. He's going to ruin everything you know she still isn't sure about <em> actually </em> dating me. What am I going to do?" </p><p>Tony's heart dropped at the second word, and it kept sinking as Steve continued. </p><p>"Bucky? You there?" </p><p>"Uh. Switch day all around I guess." </p><p>"Oh. Shit, sorry man." He paused for a minute, probably weighing his options. This was probably the time for Tony to speak up and explain that they were in a three-way switch around-- something he hadn't heard of until this moment because polyamory was known but asking people to accept soulmates that way was probably a bit much-- but he kept his mouth shut as if that would keep Steve from eventually figuring out that he'd just said all of that to Tony. "I don't suppose you could give me you number so I can call him? I could really use some advice." </p><p>Well Tony couldn't just give Steve his own number. Assuming it was even the same one. Tony hadn't thought he was 'change you number' bad, but Steve seemed <em> extremely </em> unhappy that they were soulmates. Since there wasn't a good way of telling Steve no without it looking suspicious, he said, "You don't need your bff for that man. Just don't talk to the guy and if <em> he </em> calls you, tell him that you're not interested." </p><p>"...huh." </p><p>"For the day, just sit there and have some fun. Watch his cable or something. Or pay-per-view if you're feeling spiteful." </p><p>Steve gave a startled laugh. "Yeah. Thanks. I guess I'll uh leave you to it then." </p><p>"Yep. Bye." </p><p>Tony spent a minute feeling sorry for himself before he called Steve's phone. Turned out his number <em> was </em> the same, though Tony only knew that because of the contact info in his phone. It took a minute for the guy to pick up, and in that time Tony had a minute to panic because if he didn't want to go along with Tony's plan, he didn't really know what he'd do. </p><p>"Steve?" he asked hesitantly, <em> hopefully</em>, and Tony kind of hated himself for having to break the news. </p><p>"Uh no but it's complicated. Do you have a minute to talk?" </p><p>"...Sure one sec." There was some shuffling and a muffled conversation with someone-- Tony assumed this was the Peggy that Steve had mentioned. "Okay what's up?" </p><p>"We have some sort of three-way switch going on. I'm in your body, you're in Steve's, and he's in mine. The problem is, Steve hates me. Which fine whatever, but I didn't tell him that this was a three way thing and I was kinda hoping we wouldn't have to. He thinks that I'm some random guy for your soulmate, so how about you don't tell anyone who <em> you </em> are, and when you get back to your body, just tell Steve that I'm in a relationship and didn't want to do anything or whatever. I won't contact him, and then you two can skip off into the sunset or something." </p><p>"Okay," he said slowly. "Is there some reason you don't want to just fess up and tell him that you panicked?" </p><p>"I already told you-- he hates me. And it doesn't look like that changing anytime soon." </p><p>
  <b>Steve stared blankly at the little box's contents. "Okay," he said. "Uh. What's this key go to?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My apartment?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Steve looked up at him. Blinked. "What?" Jarvis already let Steve in, and in all honesty, he hadn't known that Tony had an old fashioned lock. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well it's more of a gesture," Tony said nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck, "but it seemed like the easiest way of asking you to move in with me." He flashed a quick smile, but Steve just continued to stare, blank faced. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Slowly, Steve put the lid back on the box and slid it away from him. "Tony. Why would you ask me to move in with you?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tony's heart had started sinking when Steve put the lid on the box, and by the time he finished talking, it was sitting somewhere around his knees. "Be...cause I love you? And I wanted to spend more time with you?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You love me," Steve repeated. "Tony... we're not dating. We never were. I thought you knew that." </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I- what?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tony," Steve said, looking pained, "It was just sex. That's what you agreed to when we started."</b>
</p><p>Steve hadn't even apologized. Of course, if he had, Tony would have said 'don't be silly it's not your fault I misunderstood', but it would have made him feel better all the same. Instead, Steve had just stood there, looking like he pitied Tony for being so desperate for love that he latched onto the first person that came around a couple times a week for sex. </p><p>And sure, Tony had noticed that every single time they met up they had sex, but they'd cuddle afterwards and maybe watch a movie, so it never felt like a booty call, it felt like, well, a relationship. </p><p>Tony hadn't had the heart to tell Rhodey or Pepper what happened. He just stopped mentioning him and eventually they stopped asking to meet him. It was almost like Steve had never been there to begin with he so easily faded out of Tony's life. Except, of course, the veritable hole in his chest, but that was just life. </p><p>"I'm not sure about this," Bucky said. </p><p>"Listen, think about it today, and you can ask him how he feels about me tomorrow if you still haven't decided. Trust me Bucky babe, this is the best solution for everyone." </p><p>"Are you always this insufferable?" </p><p>"Yep. All the more reason to get out now." </p><p>"And I guess you're one of those people that doesn't believe in soulmates?" Bucky snorted as soon as it came out. "Right, sorry. Obviously you don't." </p><p>Tony did actually, but he didn't think arguing that would help him. "I'd pick you up if I met you on the street," he offered, knowing that it as inadequate. </p><p>Bucky huffed out a laugh. "Thanks man." </p><p>There was a brief pause. "Call me when you've made a decision, yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah man. What's your name anyway?" </p><p>"Tony." </p><p>"...Tony <em> Stark</em>?" he asked incredulously. </p><p>Tony winced. Obviously Steve had told his bff about their non-relationship even if Tony hadn't heard a single thing in return. "Yeah. See why I don't want to tell him?" </p><p>There was an audible pause as Bucky hesitated before saying, "Are you okay?" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Steve told me what happened. You were in love with him, he dumped you, and then you find out that you're soulmates. That can't be easy." </p><p>Tony's hand clenched hard against his thigh. "I don't remember paying for a therapy session. Also, if you were thinking about going into psychiatry, don't. You'd lose all your patients for shit advice." </p><p>Bucky snorted. "You could've just said you didn't want to talk about it. I know you're rich, but I'm not so please don't buy anything. I should food there somewhere." </p><p>"Don't spend your money, got it. Shit," Tony blurted as something occurred to him. "Do you have work or something?"</p><p>Bucky paused, probably trying to remember what day of the week it was. "No, not today. Just watch Netflix all day or something." </p><p>Tony kind of wanted to point out that he had things to do today, and none of them included doing nothing all day. On the bright side, this <em> would </em> get him out of the board meeting today. Speaking of, he should probably call Pepper before A. Steve told her and B. she found out it was Steve. She had it in her head that the breakup as Steve's fault, and Tony didn't want to wake up tomorrow with a lump on his head. "Alright well I gotta call my assistant. Have a good day gallivanting about in Steve's body." He didn't waist for a reply before he hung up. He'd been told-- repeatedly by both Rhodey and Pepper-- that that was a rude thing to do, but at the time, he kind of didn't care. He may not remember birthdays, but he did remember the number to Pepper's phone. She was always suspicious of unknown numbers, but she also always answers 'just in case'. Tony usually mocked her for that habit, but today it was benefiting him.</p><p>"Potts." </p><p>"Hey Pepper, it's Tony. Switch day bullshit going around, don't worry about it." </p><p>"Ooo switch day. Who is it?" </p><p>"No one. Look Pep, I just wanted to let you know so you can cancel any meetings I have. Or go in my place, I'm not picky." </p><p>"Tony, after you threatened to make me CEO, I go to all the meetings for you that I can. The ones you have now are strictly you-specific." </p><p>"Oh. Huh." He had no idea she'd been doing that, although now that he thought about it, he had been trying to dodge meetings less and less. "You're amazing. Give yourself a raise after these meetings are canceled." </p><p>"Do you even know much I make right now?" </p><p>"Not enough?" he guessed. </p><p>"More than enough, Tony. I could quit today and keep living exactly as I have been for the rest of my life." </p><p>"So you don't want a raise?" </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous. At this rate, I'll be able to pay for all my sister's kids to go to college and then they'll like me more than her." </p><p>"So that's your goal?" </p><p>"Not the <em> goal</em>, but it's a nice bonus. Do I need to have the guy sign a NDA when he's in his own body again?" </p><p>Tony snorted. "I think it's safe to say that he won't tell anyone." </p><p>"...Why?" </p><p>"It's convoluted and not all that interesting," Tony said, "but trust me on this Pep. He's not gonna step foot out of the tower, and he's probably going to pretend like this day never happened." </p><p>"Tony," Pepper said, sounding awfully sympathetic even though Tony'd never told her how much hope he'd put in his soulmate after the shit show of a relationship with Steve. </p><p>"It's no big deal. Plenty of fish in the sea and all that, right?" </p><p>There was a pause, during which Pepper was considering pointing out that that saying didn't really apply to soulmates. She settled on, "Right, plenty of fish. Will that be all Mister Stark?" </p><p>"That'll be all Miss Potts." </p><p>After that, his day was pretty calm. He started sketching out ideas before he remembered that he wouldn't be able to take them with him, and then he tore them apart just in case. His mind wasn't screaming at him to go and do things, so it was pretty easy to sit in front of the tv all day, with breaks to eat food and go to the bathroom. He hadn't had such a nothing day in... well, probably ever. For as long as he could remember, he'd never been able to turn his mind off. He was always going, going, going. Even on his vacations he wasn't sitting around doing nothing. Either his mind or his body was occupied with <em> something </em> at all times. It's why he didn't bother trying to get to sleep most days, despite Rhodey's continuing theory that he was hiding from himself. And okay most of the time when he said that it was a joke, but still. </p><p>Bucky's body was mostly used to only having one arm, so there was only the occasional issue when Tony would hold food in one hand and try to reach for the remote with the other. All in all, it was a good day. He didn't think about Steve, and he took the appropriate amount of pills that were sitting on Bucky's sink counter when he noticed them. He even took them with food like they said to because this wasn't his body and he wasn't going to fuck it up. </p><p>The next day he woke up in his own body. He missed the tranquility he'd felt in Bucky's body but, well there was no going back. </p><p>He worried that Steve was going to show up to yell at him-- an irrational worry, he knew-- and he had a busy week fitting in the day of meetings he'd missed, but that was it. </p><p>It was like his switch day had never happened. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>3 Years Later</b>
</p><p>The prostheses line had been a long time coming, and an even longer time to convince the board it was a good idea. In the end though, it had all come together, and Tony was going to see the first of the beta testers today. Mostly to get measurements and see their current one so he could get an idea for cosmetic designs they should offer. </p><p>He was so wrapped up in making sure that everything was set just right that he missed it when the first person walked in. Rather, the applicant and their partner for emotional support, allowed because there was nothing technical going on today. </p><p>He turned when <em> Steve Rogers </em> of all people said, sounding shocked, "Tony?" </p><p>"Uh." He saw a wedding band on his finger, matching a painted one on the other person's plastic prosthetic finger. "Hi?" It got better when he saw that the other person-- Steve's <em> husband</em>, apparently-- was Bucky. "You should have some paperwork for me?" </p><p>"Uh- yeah." Bucky handed it over, willing to ignore the elephant in the room even if Steve wasn't. Thankfully Steve was only staring, not trying to talk about it or something equally awkward and unnecessary. </p><p>"Alright. So," Tony said, scanning the paper for his name, "Mister Rogers did you do the stretches we recommended the week before this appointment?" He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for not stumbling over Bucky's newly acquired last name, even though technically he shouldn't have been surprised. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Good." Tony scanned the details. Extensive scarring, barely a stub past the shoulder, no sensation on what was left, spots of sensitivity on the shoulder. "If you wouldn't mind taking your shirt off so we can get some measurements?" Tony pretended to busy himself with something on the tabletop because undressing made people feel more exposed than when they were already out of their clothes. When he thought enough time had passed, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to check Bucky's progress. Oh sorry, <em> Mister Rogers</em>. He was slightly more bitter about that than he should be, but he should get used to calling him that. Thinking of him as 'Bucky' wasn't going to help anyone, least of all him. Wasn't going to stop him though. </p><p>"Uh Mister Stark?" Bucky asked hesitantly. </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"Do I need to take my prosthesis off?" </p><p>"Yes please. You can set it and your clothes on that table," Tony said, motioning to the table in question. He got up and walked to the imaging device, tapping the section of floor he'd dubbed the on/off switch with his foot. "You awake Fri?" </p><p>"If I'm not, you better have granny light a candle for me," she said drily. </p><p>"I don't remember programming you with this much back talk," Tony remarked idly. He grabbed the quick-dry plaster and cast around for the measuring tape-- he could've sworn that he'd <em> just </em> seen it. </p><p>"You didn't." Tony paused. Then who-? "Jarvis did." </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. "Traitors, the lot of you. Ready?" he asked, turning to Bucky. </p><p>Bucky had frozen to watch the exchange, and therefore was both not ready and embarrassed about not being ready. "Yeah, one second," he mumbled with a blush. He finished getting his arm off and hurriedly shoved it and his shirt on the table. </p><p>"This is Friday, she's going to be recording the information we gather today. Perfectly harmless, don't worry. She's basically a video camera with a voice." </p><p>"Rude," she huffed, and Tony glared. </p><p>"You're not helping him feel better about this, so shut it." Miraculously, she listened. It was less about Tony and more about the fact that they could bicker for hours if given the chance. "Step up to the plate, Rogers." </p><p>"Am I takin' a swing?" he joked as he walked. </p><p>"You can if you want. I'm not going to give you a bat in my lab though." </p><p>"I can imagine jus' fine by myself." </p><p>"Maybe at the end of the poses I need," Tony said with a grin. "Just mirror what I do, okay?" Bucky nodded, and they started. It was pretty quiet, with Tony only asking the occasional question to either Bucky or Friday and getting an equally short answer so they could continue working. "I think that's everything I need. Friday?" </p><p>"I've got it all, boss." </p><p>"That's my girl. You gonna take that swing now Rogers?" </p><p>"You gonna pitch?" </p><p>Knowing that he was making a complete fool of himself while he was doing it, Tony mimed it with all the fake-seriousness he could muster. </p><p>Bucky broke down laughing afterwards. "That was terrible form." </p><p>"My money's in my brain! I never <em> needed </em> to be good at sports." He was pretty killer at pool, but everyone agreed that it didn't <em> really </em> count as a sport. </p><p>"Well thank god for that." </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. "Get dressed you big buffoon. I'm sure you and your husband have better things to do than pretend to play sports with me. After you're dressed, you're free to go, and I'll see you a week from now." He turned away, pulling up the information Friday had gathered for something to do. </p><p>Steve helped Bucky put his arm back on, sneaking a look at Tony that he probably thought wasn't noticed. They were almost out the door when Steve stopped. "Buck would you mind waiting in the hallway for a minute? I need to talk to Tony for a minute." </p><p>"Sure." Bucky kissed his cheek then left. Tony kind of wanted to drag him back in so that he and Steve wouldn't have to be alone together. </p><p>"What," Tony said shortly. He didn't know what Steve wanted to talk about, but he knew that he wanted no part in it. </p><p>"I just wanted to make sure we're okay." </p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow. </p><p>He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. Tony hated that he was just as gorgeous today as he'd been the day they broke up. "I know we're... soulmates," he said, the word quietly like he was afraid saying it too loud would make it more real, "and I'm married to someone else. I just wanted to make sure that he-" </p><p>"I'm not going to kick him out of the program just because he had the bad taste to marry you," Tony interrupted. "But it's always nice to have the reminder that you think so well of me." </p><p>Steve had looked a little offended at first, but his face hardened at Tony's second sentence. "I don't hate you Tony. I never did, I was just disappointed that you ruined a good thing." </p><p>"<em>I </em> ruined it? Steve, what kind of person does 'friends with benefits' with a stranger for two years? And besides, you never came out and said 'this is just sex' or 'we aren't dating', so I don't think I should be taking all the blame for this. What does it even <em> fucking </em> matter anymore Steve? This was four years ago, and you've been <em> married </em> since then. It's ancient history, so leave it alone. I'll see you and Bucky next week." </p><p>Steve looked shocked-- though Tony couldn't imagine why-- and like he was about to say something else. He glanced at the door, back where Bucky was waiting for him, then nodded. "Yeah. See you next week." </p><p>He left, and Tony ran an aggravated hand through his hair. He needed to focus on his upcoming appointments, not... whatever that mess had been. He saved Bucky's information then picked up the file for the next person. Previously a surgeon, but missing one hand. Detail work was going to be needed for him to have anything like the life he used to have before, which was why he'd applied for this trial. It was going to be complicated from the get-go, and Tony welcomed the distraction. </p><p>For the rest of his appointments, he didn't think about Steve and Bucky once. </p><hr/><p>Tony had called him Bucky. Not Mister Rogers, not Mister Barnes, and not James. <em> Bucky</em>. Steve had called him 'Buck' once the entire time they were in there, and it's not like Tony would automatically see 'Buchanan' on his paperwork and jump to the nickname 'Bucky'. Steve hated that it made him suspicious of his husband, but <em> something </em> was going on there. He didn't bring it up until they were back in the privacy of their apartment, filling the walk and ride home with small talk about how Bucky felt about that session. </p><p>But then they were back in their apartment, locking and bolting the door behind them and then kicking off their shoes. "What were you wanting for dinner?" </p><p>"How do you and Tony know each other?" Steve blurted. </p><p>"What?" Bucky asked, frowning. </p><p>"You and Tony. I didn't know you'd met." </p><p>"Uh Steve, you were <em> right there </em> when we met." </p><p>"He knew who you were. He pretended not to, but when we were talking afterwards, he called you Bucky." </p><p>Bucky shrugged, completely unconcerned. "He probably heard you call me that." </p><p>"I didn't though. And if you were strangers until today, he wouldn't have randomly decided to use your nickname." </p><p>"What exactly are you accusing me of Steve?" Bucky asked, staring at him evenly. </p><p>"I'm not accusing you of anything, I just want to know what's going on." </p><p>Bucky looked at him a minute longer before blowing out a breath. "I told him I wouldn't say anything to you, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't push it." </p><p>Steve grit his teeth. He wanted to respect Bucky's wishes, but he was dying of curiosity, and if he didn't figure it out now, it would only fester inside him. "Can you at least give me a ball park?" </p><p>Bucky mulled it over, chewing on his lip. "Soulmate stuff. And I'd really like to not say anymore about it." </p><p>Steve nodded absently, trying to figure out what could have happened on his switch day for this to happen. "Oh," Steve said, eyes wide. He shook his head when Bucky looked at him questioningly. He'd thought Peggy had been a little too accepting about the end of their budding relationship, but if her soulmate was Bucky, then everything made a lot more sense suddenly.  </p><p>"What?" </p><p>Steve shook his head again. "Nothing. Thanks for telling me." </p><p>"I woulda warned you, but I promised that I wouldn't say anything." </p><p>"No, I understand. Thanks though." </p><hr/><p>Bucky didn't say anything the next time he came in, but after another few sessions, he felt like he had to. Lying to Steve left a sour taste in his mouth. Bucky cleared his throat as Tony took off the temporary prosthetic arm that Bucky'd tried on to test the fit before they cast the real one. </p><p>"Hm?" Tony said, assuming that it was a question about the project. He gingerly laid the arm back in the case and made a few notes directly on the metal with his marker. </p><p>"Can I talk to you about the whole- y'know, soulmate thing?" </p><p>Tony froze. "...Sure," he said after a long moment. </p><p>"After the first appointment, Steve guessed that we knew each other." </p><p>"We <em> barely </em> know each other," Tony corrected. They'd gone from strangers to acquaintances during the time of this trial, but they weren't friends. And they probably never would be. Tony and Steve had history, and it would only get worse if he tried to get friendly with Steve's husband. </p><p>"Well whatever. Punk's got it in his head that he knows who my soulmate is, and he keeps trying to get us to talk." Bucky let that sit between them for a second, then his mouth curled into a grimace. "I don't like lyin' to him. You don't want anything to do with us, fine, but he's not the same asshole he was back then." </p><p>"I'm sure marriage has changed him," Tony said, his voice even in that way that meant he was trying desperately to pretend he didn't have a personal opinion on this. </p><p>"He doesn't hate you." </p><p>Tony clenched his jaw. "When he found out I was his soulmate, he panicked. He wasn't happy about it." </p><p>"Steve panics all the time, it doesn't mean-" </p><p>"He said I was going to ruin everything." Tony closed the lid of the case and fastened it safely. "I thought you were my soulmate, and I didn't accuse you of trying to ruin my life." </p><p>"We <em> are </em> soulmates." </p><p>"You can tell Steve that the two of you are soulmates, but don't expect for me to join your relationship like the perfect puzzle piece that was always missing. Love doesn't work that way, and I'm too busy to bend over backwards apologizing to him for something that wasn't my fault." </p><p>"You don't have to apologize to him for anything." </p><p>"Woo-hoo," Tony said flatly. "The validation I always wanted. Thanks, Bucky, I can die happy now." </p><p>"Can you stop acting like I'm your fuckin' enemy? You're my soulmate, and I want to get to know you. Steve's my soulmate, and I don't like lyin' to him. You've been through shit with him, and I'm not tryin' to be an ass but if we could-" </p><p>"You're failing," Tony muttered. </p><p>Bucky fell silent. </p><p>Tony glanced at him, then felt the first threads of guilt wiggle their way in. Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably, then muttered, "Sorry." Before he could stop himself, he found himself adding, "You were- uh. You were saying something about us talking?" Goddammit. This was encouraging Bucky. He'd finally had the conversation going the direction he wanted, and he gave up because Bucky had looked a little downtrodden-- a <em> lot </em> downtrodden; for fuck's sake, it was like kicking a puppy. </p><p>"We could get coffee," he continued, more subdued than before. "Talk some, figure out if there's any common ground, y'know?" </p><p>Tony should say no. Saying no would let him keep on the way he had been: soulmate-less and perfectly happy with his life. But the fact of the matter was his heart ached and he was so goddamn tired of being alone. He <em> missed </em> Steve, and he <em> really </em>liked Bucky. "I'm going to be busy for a while with the prostheses line, but I think I can find some free time. Just... coffee. I'm not promising anything." </p><p>"That's okay," Bucky said, smile growing on his face. "It's more than I thought I'd be able t' convince you to do." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>